1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photomask used for fabricating a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various patterns of a semiconductor device have been formed on a wafer using a photolithography technique. An increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices leads to the downscaling of contact patterns or interconnection patterns.